Wikian Empire
---- : ''UWAGA!!! Ten artykuł jest satyrą wszystkich Wikimediów i niejako ich fanonem. Stworzono go na licencji CC-BY-SA.'' Imperium Wikiańskie (potoczna nazwa Wikiperium lub z angielskiego WikiEmpire) - wielkie internetowe supermocarstwo powstałe 15 stycznia 2001 roku wraz z założeniem Wikipedii, obecnie równające się Facebookowi czy innym wielkim encyklopediom i forom społecznym. Wewnętrznie podzielone, przypominające kulturą mieszankę całego świata, ustrojem Stany Zjednoczone, administracją Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie Narodu Niemieckiego, a swoją ekspansją i wielkością - Imperium Rosyjskie. Obecnie największe społeczności to: amerykańska, rosyjska, brazylijska, chińska, koreańska, francuska, brytyjska, niemiecka, polska i japońska, z czego najsilniejszą - ta pierwsza. Historia Narodziny Imperium Imperium Wikiańskie powstało 15 stycznia 2001 roku, wraz z narodzinami Wikipedii. Zyskiwało wtedy niewielu zwolenników i rozwijało się powoli. Wielu wieszczyło że prędzej upadnie, aniżeli urośnie w siłę, znalazło się jednak całkiem sporo osób, które myślały optymistycznie i wiązały nadzieję z Wikipedią. Niekiedy doszło do oskarżania jego przedstawicieli o umyślny plagiat Britannici, lecz były to pojedyncze niczym nie uzasadnione przypadki ataku ze strony hejterów oraz trolli. Stopniowo jednak zaczęło przychodzić coraz więcej ludzi używających Internetu, głównie skuszonych łatwym edytowaniem artykułów i bogatymi zbiorami, nie mówiąc już o sprawdzonych źródłach. W ciągu trzech lat okazało się jednak, że Imperium zaczęło odnosić duże sukcesy w przyciąganiu do siebie internetowców z całego świata. Wielka Reforma Wikimedialna thumb|260px|Godło Imperium Wikiańskiego7 września 2004 roku zdecydowano, że powstanie Wikimedia Commons. Doszło więc do reorganizacji Imperium i niejako jego fragmentacji na wiele mniejszych królestw i księstw. Początkowo konserwatyści byli temu przeciwni, ostatecznie jednak reforma wyszła na dobre według dzisiejszych ocen. Wikimedia okazały się kluczem do sukcesu oraz wzrostu popularności Imperium Wikiańskiego w ciągu dekady, doprowadzając do istnej eksplozji demograficznej. 18 października powstała Wikia, portal dla młodszych i specjalnie przygotowany pod fanów rozmaitych gier wideo, planszowych, filmów, seriali czy innych tekstów kulturalnych. Szybko zaczęła zdobywać zwolenników. Bratni projekt Wikipedii i innych okazał się dobrym polem do popisu dla przyszłych projektantów stron internetowych czy Wikipedystów. Coraz większe i silniejsze Lata 2005-2015 uznaje się za okres największego jak dotąd rozwoju projektów Wikimedia, a więc największej ekspansji oraz najsilniejszego rozwoju Imperium Wikiańskiego. Ojcowie-założyciele zdobyli za to wiele nagród, a Imperium okazało się zdolne utrzymać swoje tereny przed zakusami jakichkolwiek sąsiadów. Wkrótce Imperium rozpoczęło współpracę ze Zjednoczoną Nederacją Facebooka (ang. United Facebook Nederation), państwem będącym przestrzenią użytkowników i właścicieli serwisu społecznościowego Facebook. Przez tak zwane "pokojowe współistnienie" jak nazwał to Arcturus Lwowski obie strony, razem z tak zwanym Związkiem Google (ang. Google Union) realizują politykę wyniszczania potencjalnych rywali, a jednocześnie dzielą swoje wpływy na cały Internet. W 2012 roku siła wszystkich Wielkich Braci Internetu, bo taką nazwę nadał im Lwowski oraz jego rywale przy okazji, była dwukrotnie większa niż wszystkich pomniejszych stron czy grup w sieci razem wziętych. Wikia zmienia się w Fandom W dniu 4 października 2016 roku Wikia przeszła zmianę. Otrzymała nowy wygląd i ogłosiła się Fandomem, będąc od tamtego momentu niezależną grupą, nadal jednak będącą terenem Imperium Wikiańskiego. Po tamtej reformie Konserwatyści zebrali tam dużo sojuszników, nie znaczących jednak zbyt wiele. W roku 2017 państwo to pozostaje jednym z najpotężniejszych internetowych imperiów od początku istnienia, to jest od lat 90. XX wieku, rywalizując z Googlem i Facebookiem. Zagrożeniem dla jego dominacji stały się też inne grupy, jak chociażby Steam zbierający coraz to więcej osób oraz Origin, jego rywal. Przez to Wikianie emigrują do innych terenów, przez co niewielu powraca do kraju by się zająć swoją ojczyzną. Wikiregiony Wikiregiony pełnią funkcję krain geograficznych, w których działa większość użytkowników. Są to grupy stron internetowych Wikimediów skupione wokół jednej wspólnej tematyki. Organizacje działające w Imperium Na terenie Wikimperium działa mnóstwo rozmaitych organizacji, wiele z nich ma gdzieś w wyrazie słowo "Wiki". Organizacje, w przeciwieństwie do frakcji zrzeszają je i podlegają bezpośrednio władzom netokracji. *Centrum - centrum, czasem zwane po prostu Centralą to Wikiregion nie skupiony wokół jedynej tematyki. Stanowi niejako centrum całej społeczności, teren neutralny gdzie admini i helperzy, ale też i początkujący lub zwyczajni userzy spotykają się i rozmawiają ze sobą o rozmaitych tematach. Tam właśnie podejmowane są główne decyzje oraz dokonuje się najważniejszych aktualizacji Wikimediów. *Wikia/Fandom - to jedna z najważniejszych organizacji w Wikimperium. Znana również jako Fandom zrzesza młodzież chcącą edytować i tworzyć nowe artykuły. Jest największą organizacją jak dotychczas, ponieważ jest swego rodzaju młodzieżówką. *Wikibooks - państwowe wydawnictwo. Zajmuje się przede wszystkim administracją bibliotek oraz gromadzeniem wielu ważnych dzieł literackich z minionej epoki. *Wikicytaty - zbiór cytatów wielu ważnych osób i wydarzeń. Dzięki nim niektórzy przyswajają sobie nową wiedzę, a początkujący filozofowie mają jakiś punkt odniesienia. *Wikidane - dział zajmujący się wszelkimi filmami, muzyką i obrazami, czyli niepisanymi tekstami kultury. Pilnują aby wszystko było posegregowane i zabezpieczone przed trollingiem czy aktem wandalizmu. *Wikijunior - dział wikiański dla najmniejszych. Jest szkołą dla najmłodszych, którzy jeszcze nie mają prawa edytować na wikiańskich serwisach, czyli dla osób poniżej 13 lat. *Wikimedia Commons - grupa zrzeszająca wiele projektów wikiańskich, jak Wikidane, Wikicytaty, Wikibooks i Wikiźródła. Wikimedia Commons pilnuje aby każdy przestrzegał praw autorskich i surowo każe tych, kto je złamie. *Wikinews - zrzesza wszystkich dziennikarzy oraz frakcje środków masowego przekazu działających na terenie Imperium Wikiańskiego. Zadaniem Wikinews jest apolityczność mediów oraz prawdziwe przekazywanie informacji przez dziennikarzy i ich ugrupowania. Nie wpływają jednak na tuby propagandowe oraz agitatorów jeśli ich emisja działa wyłącznie wśród członków frakcji. *Wikipodróże - biuro zajmujące się oprowadzaniem użytkowników po świecie. Ich zadaniem jest pokazywać, opowiadać i zbierać informacje na temat najważniejszych zabytków jakie są na naszym świecie dla Imperium Wikiańskiego i tym samym tworzyć aktualne dane na ich temat we wsparciu z Wikinews. *Wikisłownik - cenna rzecz pomagająca znaleźć odmianę słowa przez przypadki, jego znaczenie oraz pochodzenie wyrazu. Wikisłownik jest jednym z najczęściej odwiedzanych przez osoby z innych serwisów portali, a przez to terytorium Imperium które cieszy się największym zainteresowaniem nie tylko przedstawicieli państwa wikiańskiego, ale też anonimowych użytkowników czy podróżujących poprzez Internet osób. *Wikispecies - serwis biologiczny, pokazujący rozmaite dane na temat gatunków owadów, ssaków, ryb, roślin czy nawet grzybów. Encyklopedia ta jest niezwykle przydatna dla tych, co na terenie tego państwa zbierają rośliny czy grzyby. *Wikiversity - uniwersytet Imperium Wikiańskiego, pozwalający na pół etatu zdobyć wyższe wykształcenie. Wikiversity nie jest płatny, jednakże w paru kręgach nie zdobył jeszcze zbyt dużego szacunku. *Wikiźródła - przechowalnia ważnych danych, archiwum dokumentów z dawnych lat, jak Paktu Ribbentrop-Mołotow oraz Manifestu Październikowego. Czasami są też urywki gazet, telegrafy czy jeszcze jakieś ważne listy z dawnych lat między ważnymi osobami w państwie. Frakcje, ich liderzy oraz ideologie Koalicja Arkturiańska Koalicja Arkturiańska to nieformalna nazwa organizacji składającej się ze zwolenników Arcturusa Lwowskiego, znanego też w Wikimediach jako CreationKeeper. Za swoją stolicę obrali Nexus Centrum Wikia, testówkę Lwowskiego i mają spore udziały oraz dużo sprzymierzeńców na StarCraft Wiki, Simspedii, Krypcie, Gothicpedii i Wiedźmińskiej Wiki. Aktywnie werbują kolejnych towarzyszy, ale nigdy nie ośmielą się ich zmusić do swojej ideologii. Ideologia Zwolennicy Arcturusa kierują się jego trzema tak zwanymi dwójzasadami - wolności i tolerancji, równości i chwale, braterstwie i jedności. Według jego osobistej dewizy jedno prowadzi do drugiego i na odwrót. Słowa Arcturusa stały się fundamentem dla całego ruchu arkturiańskiego. Mówiąc też, że jest wszystkim po trochu doprowadził do tego, że popierali go niezliczeni internauci i Wikianie. Faszyści, libertanianie, leniniści, socjaliści, monarchiści, a nawet staliniści i kilku kaczystów zaczęło go uznawać za kogoś, kto chce za wszelką cenę z ich ustrojów wyciągnąć same mocne rzeczy, scalając je w jednym organizmie. Wkrótce zdając sobie sprawę, że Arcturus nie chce władzy totalnej, a jedynie jest tym, który się dopomina równego traktowania każdego bez względu na to, czy jest inny niż reszta czy taki sam zaczęli szukać pokojowego rozwiązania konfliktów wewnętrznych i zewnętrznych oraz rozpoczęli werbunek nowych zwolennikówWśród jego wrogów krąży wersja, że zbiera wojsko celem przywłaszczenia sobie Internetu, aby "oczyścić" go z hejtu, trolli i wielu innych "brudów sieciowych".. Przede wszystkim walczą z wulgaryzmami i spamem, a osoby które celowo poniżają, szkalują oraz obrażają innych nazywają ofiarami tak zwanej Plagi Gimbazy - poważnej choroby, która prowadzi do wyjątkowo silnego wyniszczenia inteligencji czy umysłu. Członkowie *Arcturus "CreationKeeper" Lwowski, lider grupy i jej twórca, jeden z bardziej aktywnych ogólnie Wikian, administrator Fandomu o serii StarCraft i założyciel między innymi Gorkypedii. *Kalasher, prawa ręka Lwowskiego, główna osoba negująca działania Wikian z Mój Własny Świat i jej sprzymierzonych. *Loki Krueger, przyjaciel CreationKeepera, nie udziela się za bardzo, krytykuje Mój Własny Świat, ale uważa że można się z władzami tego Fandomu dogadać, niekoniecznie jak głosi Kalasher kompletnie zrujnować. *Arek214, sojusznik frakcji Sojusz Creepy Grupa zwana przez Lwowskiego Sojuszem Creepy jest frakcją wikiańską, której istnienie koncentruje się wokół nienawiści do Arcturusa "CreationKeeper" Lwowskiego, wszystkiego co stworzył ale też do jakichkolwiek osób nie myślących tak samo jak oni sami i chcących żyć po swojemu, a nie w stylu tak zwanych "gimbusów", czyli osiłkowatych, dresiarskiech uczniów gimnazjum uwielbiających sport i kierujących się prawem silniejszego lub bogatszego. Nienawiść do Lwowskiego nie jest jednak jednostronna, podczas gdy jedni chcą się na nim wyżyć inni chcą ukazać go w oczach innych jako despotę i ignoranta. Ideologia Cała grupa jest oparta na nienawiści wobec CreationKeepera, hejtowania go, niszczenia jego dzieł oraz rozpuszczania fałszywych pogłosek o nich tylko w dwóch celach - rozrywce i doprowadzeniu go na skraj wytrzymałości psychicznej. Tak długo jak istnieje Lwowski oni też będą w Imperium Wikiańskim. Ich metody często są zabronione przez Terms of Use, robią multikonta i wszystko inne by ominąć bany, w przeciwieństwie do Koalicji Arkturiańskiej, która walkę zamierza z nimi toczyć środkami zezwolonymi przez zasady użytkowania serwisu Fandomu lub innych portali Wikimediów. Członkowie *Wasieq, jeden z Ojców-Założycieli frakcji, jeden z głównych agitatorów nienawiści wobec Wikian. *Salai69, jedna z Matek-Założycielek frakcji, główna hejterka wobec CK. *Retsuunochana, jedna z Matek-Założycielek frakcji *RebelRat, jedna z Matek-Założycielek frakcji administratorka Fandomu Mój Własny Świat. *RebelRaccoon, jedna z Matek-Założycielek frakcji, administratorka Fandomu Mój Własny Świat. *RebelBunny, jeden z Ojców-Założycieli frakcji, odpowiedzialny za nałożenie bana na CK. *Nieogarnięty Marine Zarazy, jeden z Ojców-Założycieli frakcji. Astronomicański Ruch Fandomu Grupa znana jako Astronomicański Ruch Fandomu jest grupą sceptycznie nastawioną, niekiedy nawet wrogą wobec obu stron konfliktu wikiańskiego zwanego wojną arkturiańsko-creepystyczną lub po prostu Wojną Fikcji. Są izolacjonistyczni, ograniczają się do tematyki świata Warhammer 40,000. Koalicję uznają za bandę przygłupów lub szaleńców, Sojusz zaś za grupę gimbusów zadufanych w sobie. Dzięki temu nie zaprzątają sobie głowy sprawami innych, ale często kombinują w związku z wymysłami innych, tworząc fanony. Ideologia W przeciwieństwie do Koalicji dążącej do rozpowszechnienia swoich ideałów na inne Fandomy czy Sojuszu skupionego na zwalczaniu ideałów CreationKeepera oni preferują zamknięcie wewnątrz swoich interesów. Ich celem jest jak najlepsze rozwijanie swoich stron poprzez jak najmniejsze podobieństwo Astronomicanu do angielskiej odpowiedniczki. Członkowie *Inkwizytor Tybalt, lider *Władca Roju, lider *Generał Ienstret, ambasador ARF przy Sojuszu Creepy, neutralny wobec Koalicji Arkturiańskiej *ImperiusDominatus *Inkwizytor Andrzej, lider "tajnej policji" Konserwatyści Konserwatyści to grupa, jaka skupia się głównie na tym, aby w Imperium Wikiańskim nie dochodziło do wielkich zmian, niektórzy z nich kompletnie nie chcą zmian mówiąc że co jest stare to jest lepsze od tego co przychodzi. Nie trzymają żadnej ze stron, są po prostu zrzeszeniami osób jakie nie lubią aktualizacji systemu lub innych tego typu rzeczy. Stanowią jednak mniejszość, są rzadko spotykani. Niektórzy Neutralni są z nimi związani, będąc tak zwanymi Neutralnymi Konserwatystami. Ideologia Ideologia Konserwatystów nie jest zbyt złożona. Opiera się na sprzeciwie wobec wszelkich zmian i pozostawieniu wszystkiego tak jak było. Nie oznacza to jednak że są całkowicie przeciwni, gdyż niektóre zmiany, jak usuwanie bugów czy innych nieprzyjemności na terenie Imperium pochwalają, a nawet pomagają. Konserwatyści mają w kilku sprawach wsparcie ze strony zarówno Koalicji, jak i Sojuszu, a także z Astronomicańskiego Ruchu. Członkowie *Arcturus "CreationKeeper" Lwowski, sprzymierzeniec frakcji, lider Koalicji Arkturiańskiej. Neutralni Jedna z najliczniejszych, ale i najsłaszych grup znana jako Neutralni są najczęściej spotykaną frakcją, składającą się z wielu innych organizacji. Nic sobie nie robią z konfliktu Sojuszu z Koalicją oraz innych konfliktów, uznając je za nic nie znaczące lub wyłącznie za strasznie głupie. Skupiają się na swojej robocie, często sobie pomagając. Choć są neutralnie nastawieni do frakcji poszczególni Neutralni są sprzymierzeni lub związani z innymi frakcjami, jednak nie ma to charakteru jakiegoś znaczącego dla innych. Ideologia Neutralni nie mają jednej ideologii, ponieważ nie stanowią jednej frakcji, ale kilka. Jedni są liberałami, drudzy z kolei anarchistami. Wszystkim chodzi o brak przynależności do jakiejkolwiek większej frakcji i wypracowanie sobie własnej działalności. To właśnie z nich wszystkie frakcje usiłują znaleźć nowych sprzymierzeńców lub członków swoich stronnictw. Członkowie *DeXart, sprzymierzony z Koalicją *Wedkarski *Przemek0980, sprzymierzony z Sojuszem Ciekawostki *W Imperium zakazany jest trolling czy memy. Robi się dla takich rzeczy specjalnie wydzielone strefy, jak na przykład Nonsensopedia. *Imperium Wikiańskie prowadzi działalność charytatywną i mniej niż 1 procent populacji Wikipedystów pobiera pieniądze za to. Przypisy Category:Indie Category:States Category:Republics Category:Confederations